BNHA: Dekiru not Deku
by Borderlands conduit
Summary: All it took was a single second a single miss step for the carefully lain path to crumble, but that does not mean it cannot be rebuilt. Cyborg Deku AU. Rated for Language.
1. Prologue

BNHA: Dekiru not Deku

"It all started out so simply I was getting some groceries from a local grocery store, when I noticed the commotion going on outside, when I saw that sludge villain fleeing the scene to whatever crime he had just committed. I didn't have a choice; I couldn't just stand by and let a criminal act however they pleased, so I gave chase figuring I could stop him in the act as I have so many before him. I didn't expect him to be so damn slippery though just as I was about to nab the crook he made his way into the sewers where I continued to pursue until I eventually lost sight of the felon in the labyrinth of Japans underbelly.

"It was by pure chance that I even heard the tell-tale sound of a struggle over my head. So I reacted and quelled the attack before it could go any further it was honestly just dumb luck that the attacker had been the same scumbag that I was pursuing I even managed to save the kid it was trying to suffocate unfortunately said kid had passed out and I had to stay with him as my time was already running dangerously low, so as I secured the villain, inside the bottles of the soda I had purchased, I came across the boys journal it was ragged and covered in scorch marks but still usable so I decided to give him an autograph, seeing as the thing seemed chock full of hero info, figured the boy would like that when he woke up,

"but I was running out of time as well as patience while the kid still hadn't regained consciousness so I started _lightly_ slapping him on the cheek to wake him up I was relieved when he did awaken and started fan-boying as so many do. I honestly don't know what he was saying to me as I spouted some lines and tried to leave before my time ran out I didn't even noticed that he had grabbed onto my leg until I was already in the air, and I knew I knew that I only had seconds left on the clock, but I couldn't just drag the kid around with me so I landed on a building a few blocks from where it happened… where it would happen.

"I thought I could just drop him off and get out of there before I reverted back but he asked me something that stopped me in my tracks. He asked me if he could still become a hero without a quirk, it was at this time that I reached my limit and reverted to my true form, heh, the kid didn't even notice at first to busy trying to tell me why he wanted to be a hero I'm not sure I only really caught the end when he said he wanted to be like me that is until he saw what I really looked like.

"His reaction was what you expect he accused me of being an imposter; you would have gotten a chuckle out of it, I tried giving him some half-assed explanation but he didn't by it so I told him about my condition and he seemed to understand the severity of hero work so I answered his question and told him that he couldn't be a hero with power to protect himself, I tried advising him to towards police work but I didn't really try all that hard as I made my way off of the roof, leaving him behind. It wasn't until I was going down the stairs that I realized that I didn't have the villain I'd caught and if that wasn't enough as if god himself was laughing at me a large explosion erupted from the direction the boy and I had come from.

"I knew I couldn't do anything when I made my way to the scene of the explosion but I had to see it for myself, I'll admit I was relieved when I saw so many heroes already on the case, I felt so pathetic this was my fault if I hadn't wasted so much time on that fan… that boy, I didn't even learn his name, I would've had just enough time to stop that creep and get out of there without anybody being hurt.

"As I busy was chastising myself a didn't even noticed when a familiar head of hair joined the crowd of onlookers, so it's no real surprise to why everybody there was shocked when they saw this scrawny little kid in a pair of goofy shoes sprint right through the barricade and made a beeline for the rampaging villain even going so far as to attack it and try and get the hostage away from danger.

"I was so shocked that it honestly took me a moment to collect myself and return to my better form, but I was to slow, too late, too weak to stop what was going to happen… what did happen; I reached out completely intent on stopping the villain from using its hostage to hurt his would be savior but I wasn't fast enough to stop it as the attack fully connected with the boys side the resounding explosion launching him through the side of a building, fortunately or unfortunately, this gave me the perfect opportunity to secure the hostage and subdue the criminal and that's just what I did.

"It wasn't until the other heroes started coming closer that I went in search of the reckless child that started all of this trouble… when I found him I knew I needed help while I am the 'Symbol of Peace' I know there are times when I can't save people even when they are right in front of me, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try my damnedest to save as many as I can when I have the power to do so,

"…I knew I couldn't save him myself, in reality this is probably the only action I could take… so I called you, I called you so that he could get the help he needed, the help you had offered to me not so long ago, the help that can… no will not save him." The tall lanky man finished his recounting to his companion.

"Have you contacted his parents?" She asked.

"No, but one of the receptionists managed to track down his information and got into contact with his mother, she's on her way right now".

"Will you want to be the one to talk to her when she arrives?"

"I would rather anybody else tell her, but this is my responsibility I will see it through and take full responsibility."

"… _sigh_ , you may be strong but not even you can hold the wait of the world on your shoulders, so do yourself a favor and stop trying too." The shorter woman stated before she hobbled away.

'Persevere, my boy if you can make it through this I know that you can fulfill your dream'.

"E-excuse m-me ha-have you seen m-my baby boy?" asked a short and rather plump woman as she approached the taller man her voice sounding weak and shaky even as she tried to be strong "Have you seen him, h-his name is Midoriya Izuku?"


	2. Chapter 1

BNHA: Dekiru not Deku

Chapter #1

"I'm sorry for bringing you so far from your son, Mrs. Midoriya" started a tall skeletal man as he set two orders of tea on their table, "I thought it would be best if we talked about what is going on in a more relaxing environment."

"Thank you Mr.…?" Inko questioned as she accepted the tea given to her.

"Ah, yes, my apologies I am Yagi Toshinori of All Might's second secretarial office" Toshinori stated as he offered his distressed guest his business card "I'm in charge of managing All Might's private affairs, and I have been granted permission to answer any questions you may have."

"Why are we here instead of a hospital wouldn't they be better for taking care of my Izuku?" The plump woman asked as she tried in vain to hold back her seemingly endless amount of tears.

"In all honesty Mrs. Midoriya, I saw your son when he first got here," he stated as the memory of Izuku's broken and bloody body flashed in his mind "and I'm afraid there isn't a single hospital in the world that would be able to treat your son let alone save him, which is why All Might brought him here."

He waited patiently as the latest bout of tears shook the already distraught woman in her seat, offering her tissues as she needed them. Toshinori knew this wasn't going to be easy being no stranger to the grieving family of victims, but few times had it ever hit him so close to home, so close yet so far. In every other instance it was all because he had failed, first he failed his teacher and now he has failed this boy who only wanted to be a hero, to help people and now he was letting him have his body torn apart and put back together into some semblance of life, a fate not even he had wanted for _himself_.

"Why here though?" his guest asked pulling him from his depressing thoughts, in a voice so frail he was afraid she would collapse in on herself. "… And how badly was he hurt that not even doctors could help him?" She finished trying to sound stronger than either of them felt.

"I believe answering your first question will give you an idea of what your son has been through" Toshinori stated before taking a sip of his drink before continuing "before I start I need to tell you that everything I'm about to tell you needs stays between the two of us, not only for your sons safety but for the publics for if this information got out there would be trouble."

Toshinori watched as the elder Midoriya seemed to absorb this information before nodding her head for him to continue.

"Sigh… it was about five years ago in a fight that All Might was hurt, it wasn't anything to serious but he still needed to be patched up a bit" Toshinori lied as he coughed blood into a handkerchief "and as you can imagine this scared a number of people which is why it never made it to the press and why we at the Might Tower are equipped with the means to assist the young Midoriya, you see when All Might was injured it scared several people in positions of power here in Japan so they gathered some of the brightest minds they could find and set them to the task of creating a way to restore All Might back to fighting form should he ever receive any life threatening injuries… like your son has, right here in All Might's own hero office."

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Toshinori was shocked to see his guest who had been crying with a broken look about her was though still crying she looked as if some small amount of hope had been returned to her, in truth he couldn't bear to take that from her when she so desperately needed it, but he had to continues had to tell her what was happening.

"This… this next part might be hard for you to hear, but you have the right to hear this and I believe you should know how we are trying to save the poor boy" he paused to cough into his handkerchief again "There is honestly no easy way for me to say this and I don't want to confuse you by beating around the bush so I'll just tell you as it is, we are currently trying to save your son from certain death by replacing his damaged and broken body with fully articulated prosthetics, in simpler words we are using the technology that was meant to preserve All Might as the symbol of peace on your child in order to save his life."

"… And All Might is alright with this?" Inko asked hesitantly, as she tried to make sense of all the information she had been given.

"It's at his orders that we are doing this ma'am," Toshinori stated before his voice took on a melancholy tone "there just are some complicated issues that we need to discuss about what is to come from this."

"Wh-what k-kind of I-issues?" she questioned as she tried to prevent the latest onslaught of tears from escaping her eyes, as fear once again welled within her chest.

"It's nothing to serious Mrs. Midoriya; it's just that what I need to tell you is hard for me to say…" Toshinori trailed off trying to calm the bereft woman across him.

As he waited for Inko to work through her tears he thought about the best way to tell the mother that she wouldn't be able to even see her son for quite some time…

"Sorry, I know your do everything for my Zu-zu it's just… I'm just… I understand that he was hurt a great deal and he needs these prosthetics to save him but…" She trailed off as she wiped away her tear tracks.

"What's worrying you, ma'am?" Toshinori asked as he reached a hand to help steady the mothers own trembling hands.

Pulling her hands to her chest Inko steeled herself and gazed into Yagi's own shadowy eyes before saying, "Will he still be my Izuku?"

Looking into her eyes as she tried to maintain a strong front Toshinori could see the hope she was holding onto, the hope that her son would return to her different and more than likely broken but still her son, and as he kept her gaze he could see the doubt telling her that her little boy was never coming back. It broke his heart because as All Might he was many things a hero, an inspiration, a deterrent to crime, the symbol of peace but through all of that everything that he knew what he really was; a charlatan, a façade, a stopgap, an act for the world to believe in until he finally wasted away to his own damn pride. He knew that he had to tell the truth, the truth that he had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it saying that it was for something a hero would do went out the window the moment they started putting wires and tubes into the boy where they had no right or reason to be, forcing him to stay alive when by all accounts he should have died there, in the ruble… of All Might's failure.

"Mrs. Midoriya, I know you want me to tell you that your son will come out of this no worse for wear with a smile on his face when he sees you, but I can't I can't tell you that your son… that Izuku will be okay or that he will ever make a full recovery or be how he was before this tragedy, but I can promise you that We will do everything in our power and use every resource we can get our hands on to bring your son back to you." The skeletal man stated before coughing once again into has handkerchief, his eyes never leaving those of Midoriya Inko.

"But will he still be human?" Inko asked as she broke down into tears at the fear of what will become of her son.

"…Mostly," Toshinori stated after a pause, noticing his guest flinch he continued, "your son will still be himself he'll just have a few more bells and whistles than the average middle-schooler." He half-heartedly joked trying to easing the growing tension in the air.

"How much…?" Inko Asked, in a whisper so faint Toshinori barely noticed she had even said anything.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ca-"

"How much of my son will be left when your through with him!?" The elder Midoriya cried, cutting off Yagi in the process, uncaring who overheard her outburst.

After a moment of stunned silence from the man across from herself Inko sank into her seat running her fingers over her, now cold, tea.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be" Toshinori cut her off "It's a perfectly reasonable to be upset by these events after all we technically did kidnap your son and start him through an admittingly shady operation in order to secure his life without his mother's express given permission and even after informing her of said operation we are still keeping her in the dark about what is happened to her son and even what is currently happening to him, for that you have my sincerest apologies, Mrs. Midoriya" he finished, seeing his guest relax just a hair he continued.

"And to answer your question of how much of your son will be left after he is done with his operations, that is if you are willing to let us continue," Toshinori added before swallowing the blood rising in the back of his throat, " I honestly cannot say, to my knowledge this operation was intended to put All Might back on the front line of justice should he have ever fallen, restoring or replacing what was damaged… but of what little of your son I saw when he was first brought here there is a very high chance that what will be replaced will overshadow what will be left of his original body, I am truly sorry."

"…Please, please save my baby boy" Inko cried out as tears streamed down her face with no apparent end in sight.

Standing up Toshinori kneeled next to the grieving mother putting his large bony hand upon her shoulder he mustered as much strength as his current form would allow him and said.

"I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **[Month One: Project** **Classified** **, Subject: Beta/ Midoriya Izuku]**

 **Subject was brought to our attention at the behest of subject: Alpha/ All Might.**

 **Subjects condition had deteriorated significantly from initial contact emergency surgery and augmentation needed on site.**

 **Initial replacements unsuited for current subject recommending forced medical stasis until corrections are made.**

 **[Month Two: Project** **Classified** **, Subject: Beta/ Midoriya Izuku]**

 **Subject: Beta has taken well to cranial implants; rejection minimal.**

 **Organ replacements still on stand-by until further augmentations are made.**

 **Subject's mother was granted a visitation; further visits should be stalled until the subject is more presentable to public eyes.**

 **Subject remains in medically induced stasis; no further deterioration to surviving organic physiology.**

 **[Month Three: Project** **Classified** **, Subject: Beta/ Midoriya Izuku]**

 **Subjects prosthetic organs have finished being refitted for Subject: Beta; integration will commence promptly.**

 **Subjects damaged, failing or failed organs have resulted in more than a 75% loss of organic matter being recoverable and what was unsalvageable being replaced with artificially created bio-systems.**

 **Aside from subjects loss of limbs remaining biological functions have stabilized to the point that the subjects medically induced stasis should be reversible in the near future.**

 **[Month Four: Project** **Classified** **, Subject: Beta/ Midoriya Izuku]**

 **Subjects response to consciousness was met with mixed results on a positive note the subject did not manage to cause any damages** **to property or further damages to itself, however on the negative end the subject expressed large amounts of distress in response to their current circumstances.**

 **Recommending light sedation until subject is more compliant.**

 **Sedation has proven unnecessary as the subject has managed to come to terms with its new state.**

 **Communication with the subject has failed; possibility of error in voice modulation integration.**

 **Correction to subject's vocal registry has proven successful; efforts to be made towards 'humanizing' the subjects vocal output.**

 **[Month Five: Project** **Classified** **, Subject: Beta/ Midoriya Izuku]**

 **Subject's mother has been granted permission to witness the subject's responses to events prior to their predicament.**

 **Subject was informed of their deteriorated digestive system; they responded with 'can I still have katsudon?' we have informed the subject to the contrary but we will continue to make adjustments to the subject organic needs as we progress.**

 **The subject's response seemed to be appropriate as its mother reacted in a positive manner.**

 **We have given the Subject temporary prosthetic limbs to use and acclimate with until the more permanent extremities have finished being refitted.**

 **Subject is adjusting well to sensory difficulties.**

 **[Month Six: Project** **Classified** **, Subject: Beta/ Midoriya Izuku]**

 **Replacement for Subject's damaged eye has finished installation.**

 **The subject has adjusted well to their artificial eyes proceeding to accrue new information about their environment; precautions have been put into place to insure all personnel involved with the subject will be erased from their memory drives to insure safety and security.**

 **Reeducation of the subject has been taken over by the project overseer put into place by Subject: Alpha/ All Might.**

 **Control: Yagi Toshinori, of All Might's second secretarial office.**

 **Reeducation has taken an interesting turn as the subject has grown greatly accustomed to the augmentations to its primary memory centers so far allowing the subject to retain and access large amounts of memorized data with little delay.**

 **Subject has managed to not only relearn all subject matters from its previous schooling but has also started learning about academics dubbed to be of university levels.**

 **[Month Seven: Project** **Classified** **, Subject: Beta/ Midoriya Izuku]**

 **Subject inquired to the project overseer today asking if it would possible for the Subject to be a Hero; the project Overseer answered in the affirmative, even going so far as to clasp the subject on the shoulder, oddly enough this elicited an emotion reaction from the subject causing tears to flow from the subject's one surviving eye.**

 **Subject has been granted internet access preceding the meeting with the project overseer; the subject has spent the last several hours monitoring and analyzing various active duty hero activities.**

 **The subject has inquired about when Its more permanent extremities would be finished; we in turn informed the subject that it would take some time to refit the existing extremities to their much smaller frame.**

 **The subject inquired if it would be possible for us to accelerate the fabrication of its limbs at the expense of overall functionality so that it will be capable of taking the U.A. entrance exam in three (3) months. We have directed this inquiry to the project overseer.**

 **After a consultation with All Might the project overseer has given the go ahead to accelerate the refinement of the subject's prosthetic limbs; as well as the construction of a face plate for the subject mirroring the appearance the subject possessed prior to their accident.**

 **[Month Eight: Project** **Classified** **, Subject: Beta/ Midoriya Izuku]**

 **Subject has begun a method of self-tutelage and training by using the augmented reality granted by the subject's artificial eye in tandem with its enhanced memory stores to hone its reflexes and coordination through use of early twenty-first century video games; specifically video games referred to as 'first person shooter' or 'FPS' games.**

 **Subjects face plate has reached completion, though do to the accelerated nature of its development the face may be human in appearance it lacks the ability to convey human emotion; this does not seem to trouble the subject as it is confident that we will be able to make enhancements in the future allowing the subject to appear more human.**

 **It was during the project overseer's weekly visit with the subject that said subject inquired if we could craft a specially designed spare arm for their use in the U.A. entrance examination; after careful analysis of the subject's request we have designated that this alteration will prove beneficial to both the subject and to future advancements in the subject's physiology.**

 **[Month Nine: Project** **Classified** **, Subject: Beta/ Midoriya Izuku]**

 **Subject's legs have finished being refitted for their form and are now ready for installation.**

 **Subject has finished having its more permanent legs installed and has started walking around its station so to acclimate themselves to them; subject had attempted to recreate the movements it had observed in its games but was promptly persuaded to desist these actions do to the risk of either self-harm or damage to the equipment in the room.**

 **Subject continues to advance in a steady manner as it awaits the completion of both its more permanent arms as well as the utility cannon it had requested though the subject often refers to it as the 'Driver' when asked why; the subject responded by saying that it sounded right.**

 **[Month Ten: Project** **Classified** **, Subject: Beta/ Midoriya Izuku]**

 **Subject's primary arms are nearing completion and should be ready for its first field test.**

 **We have managed to complete the subject's primary arms a week ahead of schedule this has brought a positive reaction from the subject's mother who inquired with the project overseer if it would be possible for her to bring the Subject to their home so to reacquaint the subject with its old life; after some deliberation on our part the project overseer has given (Midoriya Inko) authorization to bring the subject with her.**

 **The subject has spent the last week with its maternal figure; while we have completed the subject's request in the construction of its utility cannon as well as a variety of cartridges for the device, we are apprehensive to allow the subject to use its 'Driver' without proper testing, unfortunately it seems that its first test shall take place in the fields of the U.A. entrance examination.**


End file.
